The Untitled Series
by cmm14513
Summary: Different Songs dealing with Draco and Hermione's Relationship. Please R&R So i know its good or not.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Any Man Of Mine

Author: allycatherm19@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Song belong to Shania Twain, Draco and Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summery: Hermione getting ready for her date.

Note:  This is my first song fic so feedback please

                                    Any Man OF Mine

Hermione Granger was in her room getting ready for date with Draco Malfoy.  They been dating sense they'd graduated from Hogwarts. He was post to be coming by Floo Powder.  She turned on her muggle radio when she heard her favorite song was playing.

This is what a woman wants...  
Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time  
Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day  
And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah I like that way

Hermione knew should be getting ready but she was having to much fun.  She dance her was to her closet and pulled a red dress out. She still kept singing along with the song.

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine  
Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmm, I like it like that yeah  
And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it that way

Hermione turned up the radeo more and got her red dress on. She wanted to surprise Draco out of his mind.  If someone told her she would be dating Draco Malfoy after Hogwarts she would of thought that person lost their mind.  She didn't here any body coming in the other room but there was someone there.

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine  
Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmm, I like it like that yeah  
And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it that way

Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah I like it that way

Draco Maldoy hated traveling through Floo Powder but he had a datewith Hermione  this evening and he didn't want to be late.  He heard music blarring from the bedroom so he went to check it out.  He opened up the door and what he saw took his breath away.  His Hermione dancing and singing along with the muggle singer.  She had the most buetiful voice he ever heard. She still hasn't spotted him so he just relaxed and leaned on the door and just wratching her dancing .

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine  
Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmm, I like it like that yeah  
And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it that way

Hermione was loving this. She felt free when she was dancing.  She did the whole dance thing at the end except she didn't see Draco standing by the door. 

You gotta shimmy shake  
Make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
'Til your feet And your backache  
Keep it movin' `till you just can't take anymore  
Come on everybody on the floor  
A-one two, a three four  
Hup two, hup  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants...

 When the song was finally over she turned the radeo off and turned towards the door whe she saw him.

" How long have you been standing there?"

"A while." Draco said with a smirk 

She loved that smirk on him. Her was so cut when he did that. "You ready to go?" He  asked and strech out his hand and took hers and she did. He gave her a kiss and they left the apartment.


	2. Valentine

Title: Valentine

Author: Allycatherm19

Summery: this take place two years after my other song fic " Any Man Of Mine" this is the 

second part in the Untitled series.

Rate: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco and Hermione they belong to J.K Rowling. The Song Belongs Martina McBride

~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~

If there were no words   
No way to speak   
I would still hear you   
If there were no tears   
No way to feel inside   
I'd still feel for you 

Draco Malfoy was with his girlfriend Hermione. He had a surprise for her. It was there two year anniversary. He wanted her to be his forever. So he took her on date to dinner then he had Harry & Ron help him do the surprise before they got home.  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine   
Even if romance ran out of rhyme   
you would still have my heart until the end of time 

  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine   
  


Hermione was having the time of her of life. She was with man that she loved and protected her, where she felt safe  
  
All of my life   
I have been waiting for   
All you give to me   
You've opened my eyes   
And shown me how to love unselfishly 

When they got home Draco told Hermione to close her eyes and pulled into there room. When Hermione open her eyes. She was surprise at what she saw. The rose pettles all over the room, and candles lit at each window.   
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before   
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more   
I will give you my heart   
Until the end of time   
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine   
La la la la la la da 

When she looked at Draco, he step down on one knee and she knew what was coming. She started to have happy tears. She would say yes to him when he asks.  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine   
Even if romance ran out of rhyme   
You would still have my heart until the end of time   
  


"Hermione my love will you marry me? I would love to the day I die." Draco asked her. He was hoping he would say yes.

"Yes Draco I will marry you. I love you." Hermione said. Then he stands up and gave her a passionate kiss. They moved towards the bed.

"I will protect you with my life." Draco said and then they made love.

  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine   
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine 


	3. Everything I Do

Title: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You                      

Author: Allycatherm19

Summery: this take place One years after my other song fic "Valentine" this is the 

third part in the Untitled series.

Rate: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco and Hermione they belong to J.K Rowling. The Song Belongs Bryan Adams
    
    Look into my eyes - you will see 
    
    What you mean to me 
    
    Search your heart - search your soul 
    
    And when you find me there you'll search no more 
    
    Hermione Granger was finally getting Married to the man she loved. 
    
    She was getting ready with her mother, Ginny, and Mrs. Wealsey. 
    
    She was so nervous. She wanted to get out there and marry him
    
    Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for 
    
    You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for 
    
    You know it's true 
    
    Everything I do - I do it for you 
    
    Draco Malfoy was nervous. They were getting married in 
    
    the back yard of the Malfoy Manner. The house was left in
    
     his name after Voldemort killed his parents. He waited waited
    
     for ever this to come. 
    
    Look into my heart - you will find 
    
    There's nothin' there to hide 
    
    Take me as I am - take my life 
    
    I would give it all - I would sacrifice 
    
    When the music started playing Hermione came out. He looked
    
     at her and she was so beautiful. Hermione finally came down
    
     the aisle. He turned to look at her. She  had tears coming down 
    
    her face. She mouthed "I love you" so he did the same. "I love you to."
    
    Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for 
    
    I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more 
    
    Ya know it's true 
    
    Everything I do - I do it for you 
    
    He looked at everybody else and saw who was there. He saw
    
    Ablus Dumbledoore, Professor McGonagal, Professors Snape, Remus Lupin, 
    
    and even Sirius Black was there. Harry was his 
    
    best man while Ginny were Hermione made of honor and 
    
    Lavender and Ron were the Bride maid and usher. Ginny & Harry 
    
    were the next one to get married then Ron and Lavender.
    
    There's no love - like your love 
    
    And no other - could give more love 
    
    There's nowhere - unless you're there 
    
    All the time - all the way 
    
    The Priest started started talking
    
    "Do you Draco Malfoy take thee Hermione granger to be 
    
    you Luthfull wedded wife, to have and to hold, and in sickness 
    
    and and health, till death do you part""I Do"
    
    "Do you Hermione Granger take thee Draco Malfoy to be you 
    
    Luthfull wedded Husband, to have and to hold, and in sickness
    
    and and health, till death do you part"
    
    "I Do."
    
    Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for 
    
    I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more 
    
    I would fight for you - I'd lie for you 
    
    Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you 
    
    "You may now the kiss the bride" and so Draco did.
    
    "I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs Draco Malfoy" 
    
    When they done every started clapping and cheering 
    
    for them they started to walk the aisle when music came back on.
    
    Ya know it's true 
    
    Everything I do - I do it for you 


	4. Thunder Rolls

Title: Thunder Rolls

Author: Allycatherm19

Disclaimer: Draco & Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling the Song belongs to Garth Brooks

A/N: This is my last part to the untitled series  

Three thirty in the morning   
Not a soul insight   
The city's lookin' like a ghost town   
On a moonless summer night 

Draco Malfoy was driving his car he knew he shouldn't be out this late, but he went to see someone that he was having affair with.

Raindrops on the windshield   
There's a storm moving in   
He's headin' back from somewhere   
That he never should have been   
And the thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls 

That when the storm can he had to get home before hermione finds out.  
  


Every light is burnin'   
In a house across town   
She's pacin' by the telephone   
In her favorite flown gown   
Askin' for miracle   
Hopin' she's not right   
Prayin' it's the weather   
That's kept him out all night   
And the thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls   
  


Hermione was waiting for Draco. She knew where he probably went. She hoping she wasn't right. She didn't want to loose

  
The thunder rolls   
And the lightnin' strikes   
Another love grows cold   
On a sleepless night   
As the storm blows on   
Out of control   
Deep in her heart   
The thunder rolls 

Hermione went to the window to see if he was coming. She was starting to have tears.  
  
She's waitin' by the window   
When he pulls into the drive   
She rushes out to hold him   
Thankful he's alive   
  


When he came out of the car she to him.  She didn't care if it was raining.

But on the wind and rain   
A strange new perfume blows   
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes   
And he knows that she knows   
And the thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls   
  


She started yelling at to leave. He started yelling back to her, and he did something that surprised both of them.  He slapped her across the face.  Hermione fell to the ground. Draco just stood there.

  
The thunder rolls   
And the lightnin' strikes   
Another love grows cold   
On a sleepless night   
As the storm blows on   
Out of control   
Deep in her heart   
The thunder rolls   
  
Draco bent down to see if she was ok.  He was to shocked at what he did.

"Oh, god I'm sorry." He said

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Leave."

"Herm-"Draco started to say

"I said leave! GO!"

When he left the storm finally stopped


	5. 10,000 Miles

This take place a few months after The Tunder rolls. Hopefuly the songs goes well with the story. The characters belong to J.k. Rowlings, and songs Belongs To Mary Chapin Carpenter and the movie Fly Away Home. 10,000 Miles  
  
Fare thee well My own true love Farewell for a while I'm going away But I'll be back Though I go 10,000 miles  
  
Draco was cleening the room where he and hermione used to stay at the home. He missed her so much. They never did get back together. He should have never went to Ginny's in the first place. Good thing Hermione didn't find out who he went to.  
  
10,000 miles my own true love 10,000 miles or more The rocks may melt And the seas may burn If I should not return  
  
Hermione was talking to Ginny. " I just miss hime so much, I wish we could've work things out, but I don't trust him anymore."  
  
"Hermione your better off with out him." Ginny said to her. Ginny was glad that Draco didn't tell Hermione about her being the women he was having a affiar with. She was kinda hoping they could continue the affair and him not getting back together with Hermione. She have to try anything for Hermione not going back to Draco. Draco was hers.  
  
"I just can't go on like this with out him Ginny. I need him." She went up to the room where he was cleeing out his stuff.  
  
Oh don't you see That lonesome dove Sitting on an ivy tree She's weeping for Her own true love As shall weep for mine  
  
"Draco? Can we talk?" Draco stoped at what he was doing, and looked at her.   
  
"Sure about what?"  
  
"Maybe we can work things out. I just can't stand being alone with out you." She said with tears started to come down.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for everything for what I put you through. I know you don't trust me anymore and I'm to blame for that.  
  
"Why you even go to her? I thought you loved me" Hermione said the last part quitly.  
  
"Oh God Hermione I do love you." Draco then showed how much he does love her by kissing her with all his heart.  
  
Oh come ye back My own true love And stay a while with me If I had a friend On this Earth You've been a friend to me  
  
Neather of them notice the door opening just a crack. Ginny saw Hermione and Draco kissing on the bed. With that Ginny went the stairs and left and thinking of way to try break up Hermione and Draco. 


End file.
